


The Tumblr Crackficlets 9 - There and Back Again

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, i told y'all imma cracking this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's turn to tell the stories.  He just needs to get a little payback on the whole 'Prince Snowlock' thing and does a little fan fiction of his own....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets 9 - There and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> KidFic. Schmoop. Fluff to the nth power. Bring your toothbrush!

 

_Originally posted on[The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/29442896824/there-and-back-again-in-a-hole-in-the-ground)_

 

  


[](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/29442896824)

**There and Back Again**

  
_“…In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit.  Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat:  it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.”_

It was rather a treat to listen to that deep, resonant voice read aloud to one obviously enthralled little girl.  Also, it was a far better use of one’s time than being engrossed in a potentially dangerous experiment with a five-year-old underfoot.  Of course, that earned a certain Army Doctor a withering glare from one Consulting Detective and an acerbic, “Don’t be ridiculous, John.  _Of course_ I would not dream of doing anything that would potentially be harmful to our little guest!”

Still - the choice of story material was rather _telling._

_“Sherlock!”_

Two pairs of puppy-eyes were trained on him and wasn’t it an odd coincidence that Sherlock and the Duckling had similar eye colors?  Dear God, John didn’t have a chance but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t die trying. 

“Yes, love?” Oh, that was playing dirty, really it was.  No fair using _that_ voice and _that_ endearment on him! 

_“Hobbits,_ Sherlock?  Really?  Is this payback for the whole ‘Prince Snowlock’ debacle?”

There was a giggle from a certain little Duckling currently and comfortably ensconced on one “Prince Snowlock’s” lap. 

“I am rather fond of Hobbits,” said Sherlock airily.  “Really, Elves are _boring_ \- they already have many gifts that would set them far apart from the rest of Middle Earth so why bother with them?  Now a Hobbit, mind you - they’re small and they _do_  have big furry feet -” Here, he paused as the Duckling giggled all the more. “And they’re rather fond of milk and tea and jam -“

“You’re _pushing_ it, Sherlock Holmes.”

More giggles.

“But they are brave and loyal and did you know, little Duckling, that if a Hobbit stooped to grab a stone to throw or to pick up a bow and arrow, any creature with an ounce of sense would run far away?”

“Why is that, Mister Sherlock?”

“Because Hobbits are crack shots and they _never_ miss!”

“Awesome!”

That was rather _sweet._ Mentally, John Watson thought of ways to snog his boyfriend silly once their little guest had gone back home to her Mama Duck. 

_A long while later…_

“Sherlock?”

“Yes, my heart?”

Oh Lord.  The ridiculous thing was that when Sherlock used said endearments, it was rather obvious he meant every damn word.  How was a man supposed to keep his wits with that?

“That’s not how the story went - the hobbit’s not supposed to make friends with the dragon!”

“Hmph.  On whose authority?”

“J.R.R. Bloody Tolkien’s!”

_“Language,_ John!”

“Pretend you didn’t hear that, Duckling,”  John admonished the little girl.

More giggling but there was an “okay” in there so it was all good. 

Sherlock ignored him and turned to his delighted audience.  “Don’t listen to him.  The story Mr. Bilbo told Mr. Tolkien is the one in this book but there _is_ a real, true story behind it all and that is what I am telling you today.” 

“So the Dragon and the Hobbit became friends, then?” asked the Duckling.

“Yes, very good friends,” said Sherlock.  “Shall I go on?”

“Yes, please, Mister Sherlock.”

“Oh dear…” John sighed, giving up on the whole thing.  If it wasn’t hedgehogs, it was Hobbits and Tolkien.  Damn that Martin Freeman fellow anyway….

“Mister Sherlock?” asked the Duckling.

“Yes?”

“Is this going to be a kissing story?”

“…”

*******

**Picture Source:** [Screencrush.com](http://screencrush.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** Apparently, the Duckling would like the boys to read her “The Princess Bride” eventually….
> 
> **Note the Second:** The fic opens with a quote from the good Mr. Tolkien’s “The Hobbit.”


End file.
